<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山海不可平 3 车 by abc305614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479817">山海不可平 3 车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614'>abc305614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>woaiwodeerimen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 玉微</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>君臣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山海不可平 3 车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>太微不急不缓走到润玉面前，蹲下身子，与润玉平视。润玉呆呆地看着太微，歪了歪头，露出了一个傻笑。</p>
<p>怎么这么呆萌？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>心下这样想着，他不由得轻笑，复又站起身来，在上神呆滞的目光下解开了自己的衣裳。</p>
<p>丝扣一个个松开，系带从那不盈一握的梨花腰上抽离，素白雅致的常服一件件滑落在少年脚边……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年羊脂白玉的胴体不着一缕，完完全全在润玉面前绽放，散发着淡淡的桃花香，与桃花酒的味道交织在一起，刺激着润玉的五感。</p>
<p>润玉的喉结无意识地上下滑动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年咬了咬红唇，脸上泛起薄薄一抹霞云轻絮。</p>
<p>太微脸上羞怯，动作却大胆，白皙的葱根顺着上神的脖颈而下，扯开了上神的衣领，解开了那银龙腰封。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉出奇的乖巧，任太微脱下自己的衣裳，然后被推倒在地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“仙上...”</p>
<p>太微跪坐在润玉胯间，俯下身，那殷红的檀口微张，丁香小舌探出，舔舐着半勃的孽根。那孽根在小舌的侍候下越发硬挺，涨得青紫，衬得那张芙蓉面越加白净。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唔...”</p>
<p>红唇一点一点含住了润玉的粗长，少年开始前后摆动脑袋，尽心吞吐上神的孽根来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圆润的龟头时不时会戳到咽喉，太微不由得一阵恶心，眼里被逼出了点点闪烁的泪光来，那我见犹怜的样子，让人平生一股凌虐欲来。</p>
<p>“呜呜...”</p>
<p>朦胧中，润玉只觉得浑身欲火难耐，全身的热血都好似汇聚了下身那处。他不住发出舒爽的低吼，那只指节分明的大手粗暴地掌住胯间毛茸茸的脑袋，强迫着少年加快吞吐的速度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知多久，太微几乎双唇发麻了，润玉才嘶吼一声，泄了出来。</p>
<p>半软的龙根在太微的脸上划出一道色情的水痕来，满是檀膻味的龙精灌满了太微的嘴，他皱着秀眉，将浓稠的龙精尽数吞下，还有些含不住的顺着嘴角流了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微起身，跨坐在润玉身上。看着身下俊朗的上神，太微脸上满是痴恋，他将指尖送入檀口，细细舔舐，沾满了龙涎的一指缓缓插进了自己那还未曾被开拓的菊穴中。</p>
<p>太微不由娇哼一声，精巧的耳垂红得几乎要滴出血来。觉得扩张的差不多了，他方才扶着那青紫的炽热缓缓沉下了腰。</p>
<p>少年的身子尚显青涩，但那菊穴实在是天赋异禀，一点一点地将尺寸硕大的龙根吃下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好紧...”</p>
<p>感受到自己下面好似被什么又热又紧的东西包裹住，舒爽得很，润玉不由一声叹慰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微自然听见了，害羞得不行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唔...嗯...”</p>
<p>太微小幅度地扭动起腰肢，适应甬道里那根粗长，也想试着找找天香图册上说的那能让男子高潮的敏感点。那一双玉手还在上神宽厚有力的胸膛上来回抚摸，不时擦过上神嫩红乳尖，不多时两颗小果子充血，挺立起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>醉酒的上神这手着实是闲不住，大掌包住少年人两瓣弹性极佳的香软，像是揉面团一样肆意地搓弄，还恶意地用力拍几下，发出清脆的‘啪啪’声，那白嫩的两团渐渐浮上了淡红的掌印。</p>
<p>“真软啊...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可怜美人的娇喘中带了几分哭腔，娇嗔之语还未出口，突然尖尖地娇叫出声来，原是碰着了那销魂一点，爽着了，穴口一下子缩紧来，夹得润玉头皮发麻，简直要去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微挺着腰，雪臀在润玉的火热上起伏，那丰腴玉白的臀肉一抖一抖，在落下时拍打着润玉的跨部，发出‘啪啪啪’的声响，和着巨物进出时的噗呲水声在偌大的太辰宫里回响，好生羞人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>清丽的明月见这一幕也羞怯不已，连忙扯了彩云黯淡了自己一身光华。昙花似乎感受到了月光的远去，一下子盛放到了极致，花香淡雅悠远，却在下一秒开始渐渐颓萎，了无生气。</p>
<p>在花瓣落尽了那一刻，美人登上了极乐，玉手紧紧扣住上神双肩，一声销魂的娇叫后，初尝快感的前端喷射出龙精，后面的菊穴如女子潮吹一般，流了一屁股的水。</p>
<p>太微轻喘，额角有了些许香汗，看着身下被自己亲手拉入欲海的上神，他缓缓俯下身去，将红唇虔诚地印上了那张朝思暮想已久的薄唇，丁香小舌不费吹灰之力便撬开了润玉牙关，青涩地逗弄大舌与之共舞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>润玉的大手一路撩火，抚摸着触感绝佳的凝脂肤，感受着少年凸起的脊背和精致的蝴蝶骨，最后指节插进了少年鸦青的发丝中。</p>
<p>他按住少年的头，加深了这个亲吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太微合上眼眸，感受着喷洒在脸上的温热吐息，感受着身下人与自己亲密相连的每一处。</p>
<p>仙上的唇，是甜的...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>